You Are My Eyes
by xX SPanda Spartan Xx
Summary: "Tell me, what do you see?" Two imperfect champions, same perfect love. A sweet and fluffy story about the love of a Maven and a Monk. Lee x Sona
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Lee Sin let out a deep sigh and laid back on the grass. The Blind Monk was relaxing on a hill by the Institute of War, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the calm summer breeze. This was the peace that he lived for. He took another deep breath and drifted off to sleep. But not so long after he dozed off he woke to a scream. Or so he thought. Bolting to his feet, Lee Sin turned his head to the noise, but it seemed to come from all sides. He moved one way and the cries faded, so he took off in the opposite direction. Eventually the pleas for help became louder, almost like they came from inside his head.

"Someone help, please, I'm losing my grip!" the voice cried out.

Sensing someone above him, Lee clicked his tongue and a got an image of his surroundings. Someone was hanging on the tree above him, her fingers slipping. With a shriek, she fell, only to land in the Blind Monk's arms. As she landed, he was flooded by her scent, and recognized the woman immediately.

"Lady Sona, please be more cautious when you go wandering. I believe all of Valoran would mourn if your angelic music was silenced," the Monk chuckled.

The Maven of the String flushed bright red, both from embarrassment and the compliment. She frantically searched about trying to find a way to express her gratitude.

"Oh, how do I tell him thank you? This is bad, this is bad, this is bad..."

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad I heard your cries for help," Lee Sin replied.

Sona froze and her eyes grew wide.

"You... you can hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Lee Sin asked, confused. "Why wouldn't I not hear you talk?"

She embraced the Monk before she put his hands on her throat.

"Master Lee... I can't speak."

* * *

**Start of a new series! :D However, these are gonna be REALLY short. I want to keep them short and sweet, because when I write my next work, it will be considerably longer. Hope this series will warm your heart and make you feel fuzzy inside. I always appreciate a follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Back on the same hill, both the Blind Monk and the Maven conversed politely. After her rescue, Sona had formed a fast bond with her hero, and both Champions had spent the day getting to know each other more. All the while, Sona's fingers danced along her etwahl, filling the summer air with a beautiful melody that brought happiness to all who heard it.

"I see," Sona said, nodding understandingly. "You were a summoner before you joined as a champion. You may be the only champion who can understand me."

Lee Sin bowed his head and chuckled.

"No, I was a monster. I detested myself for my sins so I left to find who I truly was."

Sona was well aware of the "incident" that befell the Monk years ago. An eager student, Lee Sin could not wait his hand at summoning and took it upon himself to try it by himself. Unfortunately, he did not summon a simple plague rat like he intended, but a young boy, who, as a result of the amateur summoning, was so disfigured that he died instantly. Overcome with guilt, Lee Sin dropped out of the Institute of War and departed for the Monasteries of Ionia. Not too long after, Lee Sin lit himself on fire to peacefully protest Noxus's occupation of Ionia, losing his eyes in the process. Truly, this man had his share of suffering. Sona stopped her playing and embraced the man.

"You are not a monster," she assured him. "You are too wise beyond your years, and my savior. Do not speak so harshly of yourself."

Lee Sin smiled and patted her hands.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Sona. Your company was most appreciated. But I feel that the sun is fading, perhaps it is best you return to your dorm."

She nodded and gazed at the setting sun.

"Perhaps I can join you out here again, tomorrow?" she asked.

The Monk's smile grew even wider.

"I don't see any other way that my day could be better."

Sona returned the smile and picked up her etwahl, before gracefully striding away.

"Good night, Master Monk."

"Good night, Lady Sona."

Lee Sin waited a few moments after Sona's departure, before he got up and returned to his own dorm with a light heart.

* * *

**Sorry for being a little late! I'll post on time next week, I promise! Hope you guys are fine with the way I'm trying to keep this story short and fluffy. I will try to put a lot of details in my next work, and I felt like this was a nice change from constant conflict. I always like a follow, favorite, and a review, and hope you guys enjoy this series!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Tell me, Lady Sona, what do you see?" Lee Sin asked, lying down on the grass.

She squinted her eyes from the glare of the sun and stared hard at the landscape before her.

"I see... ahead of us is a vast green field, laden with lilacs, lavenders, and various flora. To the north are the Freljord Mountains, jagged and harsh. Their snow-capped tops never melt, and brings in the occasional cool breeze on a day like this. To the far east, is the beginning of the jungle, lush yet dangerous. And to the west is the forest near the Institute of War, calm and inviting. That is what I can see."

Lee Sin smiled happily.

"I'm glad. That was a beautiful description, Lady Sona, I felt like I was seeing the sight with you. I'm surprised I could remember colors."

"Of course," Sona chuckled. "Tell me, Master Monk, what do you see?"

"Hmm..." Lee Sin focused, taking in everything that was happening around him. "Ants are hard at work not too far away from my hand, they are bringing back food for their colony. Rabbits are cautiously nibbling their clovers in the meadow, as the butterflies flutter over the flowers. A snake is relaxing on a tree at the entrance of the jungle, soaking in the sun's rays. A family of deer are lying in the shade of the forest, undisturbed and graceful. That is what I can sense."

Sona looked at Lee Sin with wonder.

"Amazing!" She cried, clapping her hands. "That is an incredible skill!"

Unused to this kind of praise, the Blind Monk nervously scratched his head, and blushed.

"Eh.. I had a lot of practice. Please, your praise is too much."

Seeing the fighter flustered as this, Sona couldn't help but giggle.

"Her laugh is so cute..." Lee Sin thought.

Now it was Sona's turn to blush, flushing deep red as she stuttered, "I-I can h-hear your thoughts, y-you know."

Now both champions matched colors as they both showed their embarrassment.

"A-ah, yes. I forgot. Sorry." Lee replied, rubbing his neck unsteadily.

"No, no! It's not that I don't like it... Thank you, Lee," Sona said, a smile gracing her features.

Lee Sin returned the smile and stood up. Sona picked up her etwahl, and stood up as well.

"Well, I feel that I'm about to be summoned. May I see you again tomorrow, Miss Sona?" the Monk requested.

Sona reached out her hand and lightly flicked her friend's forehead.

"As if you need to ask," she said, smiling. "I expect to see you everyday, or you'll be in trouble."

The Monk let out a warm bout of laughter and grasped the Muse's hand.

"You have my word!" he promised before bounding away. 

* * *

**This story will be more fluffy than a poro with a hair dryer. :3 Hope all of you guys are doing well, and thank you for all your support. I always appreciate a favorite, follow, and review! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The Blind Monk sat in the pouring rain, unmoving and calm. He enjoyed the sound and feel of rain, and always enjoyed meditating outside during a rain storm. The only thing that was of concern was that his movements were considerably more careful. After all, sounds and smells are dulled during a storm, which impairs his usually swift movement. He shifted in surprise when he stopped feeling the rain hit his skin and turned to his visitor.

"Lady Sona, you didn't have to show today! Much less worry about me and the rain," he urged.

Sona held the umbrella over them both and brought her face close to Lee's causing him to slightly blush.

"We made a promise, and I expect to keep it," she scolded him lightly. "Why are you doing out in a storm like this anyhow?"

Lee Sin smiled and tilted his head toward the sky.

"I love the feel of the rain," he explained. "It reminds me that I still have things I have to improve, and that I will never stop improving. It reminds me I'm blind, but with that reminder it humbles me. It's like a self-check."

The Monk chuckled to himself in nostalgia.

"On days where I feel sad, and it's raining, I let the sky do my crying for me. Even on days I'm not sad, it makes me feel like a little kid again, playing the rain."

Sona smiled at the words and closed her umbrella.

"Really? Then I won't let you hog all the fun, will I?" she questioned, splashing a bit of puddle water at the Monk.

The Monk grinned and splashed right back, and soon the two champions were slipping and sliding around like children. After a bit of lolly gagging, the two collapsed on each other in a heap, laughing and giggling, their arms intertwined. They then realized what position they were in and quickly shot up, both flushing red with embarrassment.

"M-Miss Sona!" Lee Sin barked out after finding his voice. "You best hurry inside, before you catch a cold."

Sona nodded her head in agreement, before she remembered he was blind and mentally berated herself for her mistake.

"I will be fine, but suggest you do the same," she replied hastily.

Both champions stood up and said their goodbyes, before rushing to their dorms. When they closed their doors, both champions crossed their arms and smiled, unknowing that the other, too, was savoring the memory of being in the other's arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload! I just started a new semester and the chaos of all my new classes... -_- Anyhow, the fourth chapter is out and more are on the way! Hope you guys like it, and enjoy to your heart's content. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The two friends sat alongside each other underneath a large oak tree, enjoying the shade on a hot summer day. The peace was undisturbed beside the sound of-

"ACHOO!"

"I didn't want to say I told you so, but I told you so," Lee Sin said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Gosh! It's not fair that I'm the only one with a cold. I have a concert coming up soon, too..." Sona grumbled. "ACHOO!"

"Maybe it would be wise if I distanced myself. I wouldn't want to get that cold too, would I?" Lee Sin joked.

"Geez, you're so mean, Master Lee!" Sona whined, triggering a bout of laughter from the Monk.

Soraka, who was passing by, smiled at sight of the two champions sharing their time together.

"I'm glad they're getting along so well," she giggled to herself.

* * *

After a hour of chatting, the summer heat slowly got to the Maven. The warm air made her drowsier and drowsier... And before she knew it, she had dozed off on Lee Sin's shoulder. This, in turn, made Lee go completely stiff, unsure how to react to this situation. After five minutes of complete stillness, the Master Monk loosened up a bit and turned his head to the woman sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"If I could see, she must be really beautiful, huh?" he thought to himself.

He leaned his head back against the tree they were under, took a deep breath, and listened to the rustle of the leaves overhead.

"She smells really good too," he muttered.

Sona shifted, and Lee was terrified that she heard his unusual comment, but she only mumbled inaudibly and embraced Lee's arm before going back to sleep. However, while Sona was peacefully resting, the Monk was trying his hardest to not blow a blood vessel.

"H-her breasts are!?" he frantically thought, trying to compose himself. "They're so soft... EH!? No, I can't think like that!"

Mentally scolding himself for having impure thoughts, the Monk tried to think of a way to remove his arm from between Sona's breasts without waking her. After a bit of careful struggling, Lee Sin gave up.

"She... she has the grip of a hawk," he marveled.

With a sigh, he relaxed his body and let sleep slowly take over him as well.

* * *

**Sorry for another late update! Gosh, I'm really slacking with my responsibility. X.X There's been a bunch stuff going on, and I've been busy training for the LAST tournament that's coming up. I'm gonna be dedicating a lot of time for it, so wish me luck! Follow, Favorite, and Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hmm... Tch, he's late!"

With a sound of rustling leaves, Lee Sin did a graceful front flip from the tree he had leapt from. He was still clad in his Dragon Fist apparel from his previous match. Panting lightly, he bowed in apology to the disgruntled muse.

"Sorry," he said, with a roguish smile. "I was in a match."

"Apology not accepted."

"Eh?" Lee Sin replied, the rejection catching him off guard.

"You made a promise!" Sona huffed, looking away indignantly.

She squeaked in surprise when Lee embraced her from behind.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," he said tenderly, smiling. "I broke my promise. Perhaps it is best that I never bother you again."

Sona flushed red and stuttered back, "W-well, we don't have to go that far..."

"Well then, there no problem then, right?" the Monk replied, playfully. "I promised you a day in Piltover, so let's go, we're wasting daylight!"

Hand in hand, the two friends headed towards the city of Piltover, laughing.

* * *

After arriving at the City of Tomorrow, the two champions were faced with a dilemma.

"We didn't even plan on what we should do!" Sona lamented. "I'm so foolish!"

Lee chuckled at her despair, receiving a glare from the Maven.

"Do you have a better idea!?" she challenged.

"Actually, I do," Lee replied. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Eh?"

Sona stared at the Master Monk.

"Er, Lee? Are you okay? You are blind, remember?"

Lee laughed again at her confusion. He reached into his bag and pulled out two bright objects. Sona's eyes lit up with joy as she recognized the two items in his hands.

"I've been thinking, and I realized there is a way for me to see," he explained. "Wards!"

Sona stared at wonder a the small gem-laden wands and clapped with excitement.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed.

* * *

They chose a sappy romance movie, but Lee Sin did not mind. He smiled as he could see the smile that lit up Sona's face. Through the entire movie, Sona was entranced by the screen, gasping, sighing, and giggling as the plot went on. As for her companion... He couldn't take his eyes... Well, wards, off of HER. Lee felt an ounce of guilt staring at Sona without her knowledge but the Maven was too beautiful to not look. For the first time, Lee could closely examine the woman's face, her fair skin, her sparkling eyes, and her dazzling smile. He felt like he could stare at her forever... Unfortunately, movies do not go for an eternity and before long, they were exiting the theater.

"Ahh, that was great!" Sona yawned, stretching.

Lee nodded in agreement.

"I hope we can have another day like this," he said.

Sona was about to respond when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Feather Fingers! Ya on a date with this loser?"

Vi put Lee Sin in a friendly headlock, and grinned mischievously at Sona. The Maven flushed red and frantically shook her head no.

"No?" Vi inquired. "I think you're lying."

"Anything wrong with two friends having a good time?" Lee chuckled, freeing himself from the headlock.

Vi's lip curled as if she was deep in thought, then shrugged.

"Nah. But you know, Coconut Head, the rumors are spreading. Come on, Lee, be a man and kiss the girl already!"

At her words, Lee flushed just as red as Sona, and seeing their discomfort, Vi departed laughing.

"Good luck, Feather Fingers!" Vi called out behind her.

The two champions stood in embarrassed silence for a moment.

"Well..." Lee started. "I had fun today, what about you?"

Sona just vigorously nodded and kept staring at the ground.

"You know, I'll be more that happy to escort you ho-"

Lee was cut short as Sona suddenly planted a kiss on his cheek and hurried off. She looked back at him and smiled, before continuing on her way. The Monk stood there in shock as he carefully caressed the place the Maven's lips had been. After a moment of recovery, Lee turned towards home and headed towards the Institute with a whistle on his lips, a spring in his step, and the warm sunset on his back.

* * *

**I nearly died writing this chapter. XD Hope you guys don't drown in all the fluff I created. I'm getting a bit used to my new schedule, although its tough balancing out school work, time with friends, and training for the LAST tournament. I WILL have another chapter ready for next week, so don't worry! By the way, since this fanfiction is about Sona, who ready for DJ Sona!? There's a war going on in the forums about whose booty is better, DJ Sona or Frostblade Irelia. XD Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter too, and please don't hesitate to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

In the last days of summer, where the warm heat met the cool breeze of autumn air, two champions relaxed under the shade of the oak tree they had always met under. Sona shifted her head on Lee's shoulder and resumed gently playing her etwahl. The light, playful chords shimmered through air, and all who heard could not help but smile.

"It really is a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked.

"Mmm," Lee grunted in agreement.

He looked down at the woman on his arm. They were close, but he never had the chance to tell the Maven how he felt. He took a deep breath to steel himself and began to speak.

"Sona?"

"Hmm?" she mewled, looking up at him.

"I, um, I got something to sa-"

"Master Lee? Lady Sona?" a summoner interrupted, approaching hurriedly.

Sighing with frustration, Lee Sin turned to the mage.

"Yes, what is it you require?" he replied, trying to keep his voice level.

"You both are being summoned for a match," the summoner explained, walking away. "You are expected at the summoning platform in five minutes."

Sona stretched and yawned.

"Well, that was a lovely break, wasn't it?" she chirped, smiling at her companion. "What were you going to tell me anyhow?"

"O-oh, it's nothing," Lee quickly replied. "We should hurry, let's not be late."

* * *

After the familiar feeling of weightlessness, Lee found himself once again in Summoner's Rift, the battleground of countless matches. He had gotten used to the way vision worked on the Fields of Justice but they still intrigued him. He 'saw' things around him like usual, using sounds and smells to locate through his surroundings. But wards and his fellow champions gave him real vision, sights that he could also see, simultaneously with his sense. At first, it was overwhelming. Even now, it still boggled him how such magic worked for a blind man like him.

"Ah, my friend, I am glad to fight along side you once more!" Braum boomed, placing a massive hand on Lee Sin's shoulder.

"As am I," Lee chuckled in reply to the gentle giant. He quickly bought his jungle items and headed into the dark forest.

After getting a decent leash from Nasus, Lee finished cleaning up red buff, before looking at his team. Nasus was against Renekton, that was going to lead to some nasty clashes. Veigar was holding his own against Brand and Quinn and Braum were going against Ezreal and... Sona. Gritting his teeth, Lee grimly continued to head to blue buff and did his best not to gank bottom lane.

* * *

The battle had raged long and hard, and at first, it seemed that Blue Team would win. Sejuani somehow got a pentakill, and Ezreal was pretty smug about being godlike. However, Lee's team had taken Baron and Nasus was armed and ready with over 700 stacks on his Siphoning Strike. With Braum at the head, Lee's team ambushed the enemy and chaos erupted. Ezreal disappeared to one single Nasus Q, and Brand was set upon by Quinn and Braum. Renekton and Sejuani were holding up the best they could, but they too, fell.

"A victory for us!" Braum cheered. "Although, I feel like we are forgetting something."

Lee desperately kept his mouth shut, but unfortunately, his summoner was a sharp one. He used a ward over the wall and found Sona cowering with only a few bars of health left.

"No!" he protested, struggling against the summoner's pull with all his might but no avail.

Sona's panicked eyes was the last thing Lee remembered as he flew towards her with a Dragon Rage kick.

"ACE!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update! :( My computer got the blue screen of death, I had important tests, and a tournament to worry about, so my last couple of week were just pure chaos. So, to make up for it, I've made this a double upload! So keep reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After the match, Sona hurried off of the summoning platform, desperately trying to find the Blind Monk. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her friend rushing out of the summoning lobby. Playing a quiet melody to speed her way, Sona followed as fast as she could. But when she turned the corner... he was gone. The clouds were grey, and fat drops of rain began to fall. Having an idea of where Lee could have gone, the Maven hastily made her way out of the Institution. Rain began to fall harder, until the downpour was a relentless torrent. And then, there. There by the tree that they always spent their days together, sat the Blind Monk.

"You shouldn't have come..." he warned her. "I've made another mistake."

"Lee..." Sona said, taking a step forward.

"DON'T COME NEAR!" Lee Sin shouted, his seething words startling the Maven. After calming down, he continued, "Lady Sona, it is best you no longer associate with me. You may get hurt again."

At the sound of his stiff, formal tone, something fired up within Sona. She walked up to the monk and put her arms around him. Upon embracing him, she found that Lee was crying. She recalled how he had told her that the rain was his tears. True was that now, as his body racked with sobs, and tears that did not fall from his eyes, but the sky.

"Why... Why are you putting up with someone like me?" Lee lamented, his hands wringing with agony.

"Now what are you talking about?" Sona replied, trying to keep her own emotion from spilling over. She turned him around. "What's wrong with you?"

"Lady Sona, do you not understand, you are beautiful, talented, and smart, and your quietness adds an air of mystery and grace that makes you all the more elegant." Lee explained, triggering a blush from the Maven. "While I, am blind, flawed, and made many mis-"

"Oh, shut up!" Sona interrupted and slammed her lips against Lee's.

For those precious moments there was nothing but the sound of rain pouring from the sky, before the two parted.

"I love you, silly," Sona giggled, her own tears falling with the rain. "No matter how many physical flaws you have Lee, you have a heart of gold... For that, you will always be my champion."

Lee's surprise quickly changed to joy and then immense shame.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I was being selfi- OW!"

"What did I just say?" Sona huffed. "Do that self-pity thing again and I'll flick you again!"

Lee Sin sighed and couldn't help but grin.

"You're really like bossing me around now, huh?"

"I could get used to this," Sona giggled as she kissed him again.

"You know, if you stay out in the rain, you'll get a cold again," Lee informed.

"I won't catch a cold all the time," Sona replied dismissively, drawing Lee in for a third kiss.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

_**FIN**_

* * *

**That's it. Story's over. XD Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic, I remember having a lot of fun as I wrote this. Hope you guys forgive me for my late uploads and please, Follow, Favorite, and Review! It might be some time until the first chapter of my next fanfiction is out, but keep your eyes peeled! :D Love you all!**


End file.
